


Stronzo

by skamstories



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 08:25:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18279482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamstories/pseuds/skamstories
Summary: It's the night of Fede's 18th birthday and Eleonora thinks Edoardo is a massive stronzo.





	Stronzo

Eleonora held back a laugh as she looked around her. She was surrounded by drunk people, drunk parents, and she didn’t know any of them.

She was pretty sure they’d all only been invited because Federico quite obviously wanted to get into Eva’s pants. Too bad for him she was taken, though honestly Eleonora thought Eva might be better off without Gio. Not that Federico seemed any better.

Boys sucked.

No doubt Silvia was hoping she and Edoardo were going to end up together tonight. Part of Eleonora hoped they would, because she wanted Silvia to be happy. But the other part of her thought that Edoardo would never make Silvia happy. 

And if he hurt her, she might have to kill him. Which would just be a lot of mess and trouble that she didn’t want to deal with.

She was glad she, Sana and Federica weren’t having boy trouble. Two out of five having them was enough. If the majority had them they’d surely all lose it.

Eleonora laughed as she watched Federica spin Sana around on the dancefloor, finishing off the drink in her hand.

She looked around her for any sign of Silvia or Eva. She was fairly certain there was drama going on with Eva, but knew she’d get filled in eventually. She assumed Silvia was with her, though, so she’d be alright.

If Silvia wasn’t with Eva, she was most likely with Edoardo. So surely they’d get a message in the group chat soon.

Eleonora dragged herself away from the dance floor, making her way to the bar for another drink. She was standing there waiting to be served when a deep voice spoke into her ear from behind her.

“Ciao.”

She turned around towards the voice, suddenly face to face with Edoardo Incanti. She raised an eyebrow at him, baffled as to why he was speaking to her. He was so close she could smell his cologne, and she leant back into the bar to put more space between them. Not that it was a bad smell, in all honestly he smelled fantastic, but she knew that if anyone looked over at them this would look like a rather intimate position.

“Would you like to dance?”

“Cosa?” She asked with a laugh. Surely he was kidding. He gave her a look that suggested he was anything but. He didn’t repeat his question.

“No” she said simply, turning back to face the bar.

She heard him walk away, and part of her wasn’t sure if that had really just happened.

Did he know she was Silvia’s friend? Was he really that much of a dick?

She turned back around and watched him move through the crowd, shaking her head slightly.

He was attractive, sure. Even more attractive up close. The hair was kind of growing on her. But what a sleeze. She’d bet he was just walking around, asking every girl to dance with him.

She looked around, paranoid that Silvia had seen their interaction. She wasn’t sure if she’d have to lie about it, wasn’t sure if she should protect her or tell her the brutal truth.

She was nowhere to be seen, though. Eleonora let out a breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding, taking her drink from the bartender and heading back to Sana and Federica.

Fifteen minutes passed and Eleonora was starting to worry about Silvia. 

She’d thought Eva and Silvia were together, but Eva had just messaged her to tell her she’d left.

She could sense something was wrong with Eva and knew she needed to call her, but she needed to find Silvia before she worried about that. At least she knew Eva was safe.

She told Sana and Federica that she was going to go find Silvia, both of them demanding she let them know as soon as she had.

Eleonora searched the crowd for Silvia, walking around the perimeter of the room and trying to see into the crowd.

Finally she found her sitting on the couch in the opposite corner of the room. The look on Silvia’s face made Eleonora’s stomach drop, and it felt like there was suddenly ice in her veins. What was wrong?

She scanned the area for something that would make Silvia that sad and saw Edoardo. He was tangled up with some girl, the two of them basically going at it on the dance floor.

Il figlio di puttana. The son of a bitch.

She knew he was an arsehole, but this was on another level. Right in front of Silvia?

She quickly made her way towards Silvia, knowing she needed to get her out of there.

She had to go past Edoardo to get to her, and she wished she had a drink in her hand that she could throw at him.

“Stronzo” she said as she brushed past him, the venom evident in her voice.

Eleonora slowed down as she approached Silvia, the sight of her sitting there looking down at her glass a heartbreaking one.

“Silvia?”

Silvia looked up at her, her eyes wide but empty.

Eleonora held out her hand. “Let’s go find Fede and Sana.”

Silvia shook her head. “I don’t want to.”

Eleonora let her hand fall to her side. “Perché?”

“She told me” Silvia said, her eyes back on Edoardo and the other girl.

“Who told you what?”

Silvia finished her drink, placing it down on the table. “Sana. She told me he didn’t want me.”

“Silvia...”

“Don’t tell me otherwise, Ele.”

Eleonora sighed, wishing she could just punch Edoardo and be done with it. She moved closer to Silvia, tugging on her arms so she’d stand up. “Come on, we’re leaving. We can leave, just the two of us. Are you hungry? We can go eat.”

Silvia shook her head. “I’m not hungry.”

Eleonora pursed her lips. Silvia was probably going to regret not eating in the morning, she at least needed to drink some water.

“Okay, well I want some water so let’s go get some. Then we can go for a walk and go home. Okay?”

“Okay” Silvia answered in a monotone.

Eleonora wrapped her arm around Silvia, guiding her away from the couch and towards the bar for some water. She looked back at Edoardo, disgusted by his brazenness.

Che cazzo di stronzo. What a fucking arsehole.


End file.
